Maked, Branded and Owned
by loopy-1981
Summary: some dancing, a nightclub, Spike/Xander


Title: Maked, Branded and Owned  
Author: Loopy_1981  
Page : http://www.geocities.com/sunsetstrip/hall/9088  
Feedback: If ask really nicely? :) Loopy_1981@yahoo.com   
Archive: Sure just tell me.   
Fandom: Buffy the vampire slayer  
Pairing: Spike/ Xander  
Rating: Best to be safe then sorry so R  
Series:  
Sequel:   
Disclaimer: in my world there chained to my bed room walls for my own pleasure.. but in reality joss owns them. oh yeh and the song its closer by Nine inch nails.. I'm pretty sure every one knows it :)  
Summary: a night club, some dancing, some smutt  
Warnings: it prolly sucks, but I'm thinking positive :)  
Spoilers: end of season 5, the gift.  
Notes: I got the idea for this in a night club.   
Notes 1: Sorry I used such a well known smutt song ....

Entering the nightclub I feel the beat hit my body, instantly feeling the beat as it pulsates through out me, making my whole being feel like it's moving, feeling more alive then I have in a long time.

Working my way through the crowd finding him, almost instantly.  
  
There he is dancing perfectly to the beat. I watch him, his hips swaying, arms held in the air not caring, head rocking in time with the beat, ozzing sex. Watching closely as he chooses some random guy, pulling him to him, making the guy want him almost to the point of need. Making him horiner then he has ever felt.

I watch as he teases him, knowing he isn't interested in him, he's just passing time, knowing all eyes are on him, his body, as it moves perfectly to the song. 

Moving behind his current dance partner he grabs onto his waist forcing him to move how he wants him to, his head lifts up and his eyes lock with mine immediately

So much is said in the look, mostly that he'd rather be dancing with me, that I'm, to get my cute butt over there so he can dance with me oh and he wants to fuck me into next week.

The guy spins around and pull Spikes head to his, and kisses him. Jealousy taking over I quickly make my way to them, tearing the guy off of what's mine.  
  
The guy tumbles to the ground and the club goes silent I growl and say to the guy.

"He's mine." The crowd just looks at us. Most of them have seen Spike and I here before.

The guy gets up brushes him self off, looks over at us and says. "He's who's ever he wants to be, don't see your name on him."

Idiot thinks he can play with what's my property feeling Spike's arms wrap themselves around me, his lips kiss my neck.

"You know how much it drives me wild when you get possieve makes me hard want you baby so bad"

"Shh Spike."  
  
Focusing on the guy again I move out of Spike's arms causing him to growl at me, pulling down the front of his jeans just enough to reveal his tattoo.

"Xander's property I have one in the exact same spot only it says Spike's property. Well mate if that's not my name on him then I've got words for the guy who did it."

As I turn away from the guy the DJ puts on our favorite song. The crowd begins to dance again. And we go into our world as the sound of closer pumps out the speaker.

You let me violate you. You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you. You let me complicate you  
  
"Help me I broke apart my insides. Help me I've got no soul to sell." Spike sings into my ear making sure his lips touch it.__

Moving our bodies in perfect motion to the song, moving my hips making sure I grind against him causing him to moan. Not noticing that everyone is looking at us.

Help me the only thing that works for me. Help me get away from myself  
  
His hands reach down my back and grab onto my ass, squeezing it as the words continue to sing.__

I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside 

His mouth claims mine, pushing his tongue into my mouth while he sucks on my bottom lip.

Breaking away from the kiss he looks me in the eye's and say's "I want to fuck you like an animal."

My whole existence is flawed

Taking control of the situation. I pull back from him. Licking my lips seductively as I run my hands through his hair. Pulling his head into mine forcing his lips on mine, entering his mouth with my tongue running it over his teeth.   
I continue to dance against him, seductively grinding my hips into his as I kiss him.

You get me closer to god  
You can have my isolation. You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith. You can have my everything  
  
Pulling my mouth form his, looking at his face as frustration comes over him. Rubbing my hands down his arms. Leaning over I whisper into his ear

"Spike...baby open your eyes." Placing a kiss on his lips. Loosening his hold on me I begin to sway my hips in time with the song as I slowly move down his body, knowing he is watching me. 

Reaching as far as I can go down I run my hands up his legs, slowly moving my way back up. Running my hands up as I move up bunching up his shirt.  
_  
Help me + you tear down my reason. Help me it's your sex I can smell _

I look up at his face his eyes totally focused on me as I kiss the spot where the base of his cock is. Moving my body back up even further dragging my hands out oh his shirt running my fingers over his chest.  
_  
Help me you make me perfect. Help me become somebody else_

Becoming face to face with him once again I keep up the swaying of my hips only making them move against his groin.  
  
_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god  
  
_"Were leaving NOW!" Spike says. __

The rest of the song lost as he pulls me out of the club.

Once out side he pushes me against the wall.

"You my pet are a tease, lets see how you like it" with that he pushes his lips to mine kissing me.

Kissing me with so much force, so much need, running his hands down my back cupping my ass, trying to touch every inch of me with him self.

Needing to breathe I pull my head away breathing in the smell of him, his lips suck my neck, his hands squeeze my ass. I begin to pant.

Running my hands through his hair, his body shudders removing his lips form my neck  
Both our bodies wanting more.  
  
"You are not leaving our bed until I say so." He says as he pulls us towards our apartment.

My face grins wildly with knowledge of what's to happen, pleased my little dance got the desired result. Some how I think I'll be a little exhausted to go to work on Monday which is fine by me if getting fucked by Spike is the reason I'm exhausted.

~Please be kind and review ~


End file.
